thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Liscor
Liscor is a city-state located in Issrysil, and it is inhabited by Gnolls, Drakes, and Antinium. History 10 years ago, the city was almost destroyed when The Necromancer unleashed his armies of the undead on the continent. Several years ago they made a contract with an Antinium Colony, which offers military assistance for the permission of staying in the city, which greatly increases the strength of Liscor. Moreover, they are to provide services and goods to the city.Chapter 1.23 Chronology Geography Liscor is located 88 miles south of Celum, over 30 miles south of Esthelm, 116 miles away from Remendia and 118 miles away from Ocre. Furthermore, Liscor is located 435 miles south of Invrisil.Timeline.txt It has a lot of natural defenses; the only way to reach it is from the north and the south. The mountains make it impassable, and the southern border is guarded by the highly dangerous Blood Fields. Layout Liscor is enclosed on all four sides by massive walls with above-average magical defensesS02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2), second only to the famous Walled Cities.Chapter 2.34 Park & Playground: In the center of the city there is a park with a playground occupying a part of it. The playground is like a jungle gym; long tunnels of smooth, polished wood connect towers that spiral upwards like a miniature castle. Monkey bars are set twenty feet in the air, above a floor that you have to climb up a long rope just to get to and a slide that curves downwards over thirty feet. The towering construction of wood and stone goes up four stories high. It has separate rooms with glass windows for children to occupy and play in walls with grips and even a huge rope bridge which sways and wobbles. There are magical spells on the playing area, cast by a Wistram mage and checked upon each year. One of the spells freezes the air around the falling and slows them down to a crawl, until they softly land on the ground.Chapter 2.34 Buildings: * Adventurer’s Guild * Bathhouse * City Hall * Dancing Drake * Liscor's Antinium Hive * Mage’s Guild * Merchant’s Guild * Runner’s Guild * Tailless Thief * Watch’s Barracks Streets: * Hessal StreetChapter 3.42 Government Liscor is ruled by a civilian council made up of the foremost important Drake in the city. They decide what must be done from time to timeChapter 3.38 and taking care of bureaucratic measures.Chapter 4.26 M Known Members: * Zevara - Captain of the Watch * Olesm - Chief Tactician of the City * Selys's Grandmother - Head of the Adventurer’s Guild * Unknown - The Foremost Mage (Usually Head of the Mage’s Guild) * Unknown - Head of the Merchant’s Guild Military Liscor's walls are so fortified that they allowed them to repel the Antinium host countless times. Liscor's City Watch can take care of any monsters that appear, as they are known to have highly skilled and strong members who could be considered Silver-rank or even Gold-rank adventurers, like Relc. There are several mages in the city but none are particularly strong, as the ones that are are part of its army. Magic isn't much practiced in the area in the first place, making it likely that generally few mages come from Liscor compared to other places.Chapter 1.35 If it is being attacked by a foreign army, Liscor can recall its own army, the Liscorian Army, who act as mercenaries for other nations, for the appropriated payment. They can field two thousand Drakes and a few hundred Gnolls at any given moment. Unless the walls could be breached in a week or less, the army would come running right back and smash them. They are currently located east, fighting near a Walled City. Lastly, in time of war or during a crises, the Antinium will defend the city and help out with construction and other jobs. Known Inhabitants Drakes: * Relc Grasstongue * Selys Shivertail * Olesm * Zevara * Peslas * Drassi * Lism * Belsc * YlssChapter 1.32 * WarshChapter 1.36 * CulyssS01 – Mating Rituals * IsshiaChapter 2.10 * Relss * MessylChapter 2.22 * Terres HangclawChapter 2.26 * Tesha * Bitterscale Family (x4)Chapter 3.41 * ShushChapter 4.07 * MavissChapter 4.36 O Gnolls: * Krshia Silverfang * Tkrn * Ishkr * TerboreChapter 1.21 * DreshhiChapter 2.20 * BrathiakChapter 4.18 Antinium: * Klbkch * Queen of the Free Antinium * Pawn * Ksmvr * Bird * Garry * Belgrade * Anand * Yellow Splatters Beastkins: * Hawk Trivia * Any mage possessing even a single level in the Necromancer class is usually killed on sight in Liscor.Chapter 1.11 * In the public bathhouse in Liscor, Drakes and Humans have to pay only 5 coppers for entry, while Gnoll's and other Beastkin have to pay twice as much because of their fur.Chapter 1.22 * Their written language isn't english, as it is the case in Celum.Chapter 1.13 * The Gnolls in Liscor are forbidden from howling, unless there is a full moon. * Over a quarter of the deaths of travelers on the roads around Liscor are due to Goblin attacks.Chapter 1.17 * During the Antinium Wars the Antinium never managed to reach Liscor. Chapter 1.38 * It is said that the three most dangerous things to Liscor are rain, the undead, and war. *10 years ago, the Antinium colony settled in Liscor''.''Chapter 1.39 *During Skinner's attack on Liscor with over 400 undead, over 80 Guardsmen and nearly 200 civilians perished ''before ''the Hive was mobilized. The Antinium had lost 65 Workers and 47 Soldiers, after they helped.Chapter 1.45 *The fee for selling something on Liscor's street is 5 silver coins for a profit of over 4 gold coins.Chapter 2.13 * Liscor has two Courier’s — Hawk and the Gecko.Chapter 2.16 * Crime in Liscor wasn’t very profitable, as no criminal wanted to arouse the wrath of the Antinium. Something about an Antinium Soldier smashing through a wooden door as ten more burrowed out of the ground tended to discourage many thieves and muggers.Chapter 3.06 L * Watch Captains, such as Zevara, hold a higher position of authority than in Human cities. Among Drakes, the Watch Captain generally shares the same rank as members of a ruling Council and is usually given complete authority in local military matters. S02 – The Antinium Wars * The city council devoted funds to the park and playground as a matter of public benefit, so that the residents can relax and enjoy themselves when confined to the city during the spring months. * In the early chapters the distance between Celum and Liscor was around/over 100 miles and in the newer Timeline the distance is 88 miles,Timeline.txt leaving the True Distance of both cities uncertain. * Corusdeer meat is Liscor's local specialty.Chapter 4.09 * The relationship between Liscor and its army has always been strained.Chapter 4.26 M References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Issrysil Category:Liscor Category:Floodplains